


Everything He Knows

by Frayach



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Season/Series 01, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian claims to have taught Justin everything Justin knows. Alas, we are left to merely imagine the details. This is a collection of stand-alone stories.  See below for links to each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Knows

[Anal Beads](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3980929)

[Exhibitionism](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4053850)

[Figging](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3301955?view_adult=true)

[Fisting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1015677)

[Food Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3877444)

[Fucking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/982646)

[Gag Reflex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/701375)

[Phone Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/878420)

[Phone Sex - Justin's Turn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3632670)

[Rimming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/957309)

[Snowballing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3474239?view_adult=true)

[Sounding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/875708)

[Tickling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/880951)


End file.
